The Adventure of a Lifetime
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: The Artis Pirates are looking for One Piece in order to have the best treasure in the world. As they travel, their pasts come up to meet them and their captain, Revelation Artis, has a few bones to pick with a certain red-head. Many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Summary: **The Artis Pirates are looking for One Piece in order to have the best treasure in the world. As they travel, their pasts come up to meet them and their captain, Revelation Artis, has a few bones to pick with a certain red-head. Many pairings.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal day for the Artis Pirates. The seas were calm, their ship treading through the waters peacefully. Everyone on the ship was doing what they wanted. Navigator Freed Orca navigated the ship through the waters. He was around 24-years old and he was a half-human, half tiger shark fishman. He was an inch shorter than Revelation and skinny but muscular with short and messy brown hair and brown eyes with vertical slit pupils. He had slightly pale skin with a few greyish stripes on his body that was usually mistaken for tattoos and he had the Mark of the Slave Noble's on his back. He wore an outfit consisting of a brown sleeveless leather jacket, black trousers and black sandals. He kept a black scarf around his neck to hide his gills and also had a string with a feather-shaped pendent around his neck. His harpoon was settled on his back. He was a quiet and a laid-back kind of guy who liked to stay on his own. He was smart, but a bit introvert and lazy.

Co-Captain Iris Rose sat on the top of the roof of the galley, looking out into the distance. She was 17-years old with long wavy red hair and sapphire blue eyes and around 5'1". She had a curvy figure, a heart-shaped face and pale skin, along with a white heart tattoo on her right shoulder blade, a black heart tattoo on her left shoulder blade and a black and white dragon tattoo on the middle of her back. She wore an outfit consisting of a red bandana with mini black roses, black leggings with black and red plaid shorts and a long-sleeved red shirt with three black roses, along with black and red fingerless gloves and a purple stone necklace. She could be an angel, or the devil, but was mostly a tomboy.

Lillianne "Icy Blood Lily" Sarafina Bohemia was the musician of the group and also 17-years old with long red hair that was kept up in a low ponytail with most of it covering the right side of her head and crystalline blue eyes. She had a slightly curvy figure and had a child-like face with a pale stomach, flushed face, chest and shoulders while the rest of her was a creamy white color. She had symmetrical dragon wings on her back, a dragon tail that starts at the small of her back and curls down her right leg and ends on top of her right foot, a dragon's head on her chest that seems like it is going to try and rip out her throat, and symmetrical dragons paws and claws that look like they are reaching over her back and clawing at the front of her shoulder. She also had a scar on her back right shoulder and wore an outfit consisting of blue jeans with rips at the heels, a pale blue tank top with a black jacket and flip flops. She was loud and boisterous, but could be quiet in times of seriousness.

Agatha Lee Anderson was also a navigator and was Freed's partner. She was 37-years old and around 6 feet, taller than Freed. She had pale blue eyes and long black hair that had her bangs parted and in a long braid. She had a slender body with a heart-shaped face and beige skin along with a tattoo, a long blue line going down vertically from above her eyebrow to her cheekbone on each side. it's a symbolic reference to her wisdom within her old clan. She was Inuit and had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth with the classic Eskimo Native American features and still considered quite beautiful. She wore an outfit consisting of a heavy fur coat, crudely fashioned from a polar she killed and skinned herself. wolfskin vest (similarly made), sealskin jeggings, and also sealskin boots. She was firm, strong and prideful, but could be arrogant and cold sometimes.

Eva Moore, 19-years old was the cook of the crew. She had blue eyes and short brown hair along with a slightly curvy figure, a rounded face and slightly tanned skin. She had a tattoo resembling a rose with a vine wrapped around her right arm. She wore a silver hooded vest with a black shirt and dark blue pants with white shoes. She was a very kind and caring person.

16-year old Leon Mark Waltz had murky brown eyes and dirty blond hair that was curly and scraggly. He was about 5'7" and had a lean and lanky but muscular form and pale toffee skin. He was half Hispanic and wore a scruffy white (but so old it's yellowed) tunic, pin-striped long trousers, a fraying red sash at his hips and a floppy, goofy orange beanie hat, where his scraggly blond hair flops from the rim. He was childish and bubbly, but independent.

Shipwright expert Inuppe Murasaki was only 14, the youngest person in the crew. She had navy blue eyes and brown hair, along with being 5'4" and a normal body with a pointed chin and slightly tanned skin. She wore a white shirt, blue shorts, black flats and a stolen Marine hat. She was also a tomboy and didn't give a crap what people said about her. Her weapon of choice was a handmade bazooka.

Sniper/swordsman Sage Vilehart was 20-years old with pale blue eyes due to his blindness and burgundy colored hair that was short and shaggy. He was the tallest member, about 6'5" and had a tall and lithe body figure and olive-tan skin. He wore an open, dark brown, sleeveless vest with a light blue scarf over his shoulders with no shirt. Also wears dark-wash jeans with black boots and a black cowboy hat on his head, the two strings attach to it with two diamond-shaped pendants with blue sapphires. The same kind of pendant is pinned on his scarf. He wears a crossed hilt strapped to his back with his two gunblades in the hilt. His weapons are two gunblades. One is made of silver and iron (named Reincarnation) and the other is made of red iron (named Melann-Choly). He was usually silent and cold, but once you got to know him, he was a warm hearted and kind person.

Melione was the doctor of the crew and appeared at only 8-years old since she ate the Eternal-Eternal Fruit, she was preserved at that age. She had grey eyes and messy black hair that was shoulder-length and unkempt. She was 4'5" and had a small stature. She was very sensitive about her height and could be cruel, but very caring. She wore black leggings coming to the knee, loose fitting shirt and black slipper-like shoes.

17-year old Miku was first mate of the crew and had bright leaf green eyes and waist-length red hair that was sometimes held back with a black ribbon. She was 5'3" and had a muscular, but thin body and sickly pale skin. She wore, for now, black short shorts with a white tank top and no shoes or socks. She also had a scar n her left arm that reaches from her shoulder to her elbow.

Yukio was 17-years old and a dragon human with short black hair and gold eyes. She had a flat chest, slightly long legs and slightly tan skin, along with small dragon wings on shoulder blades and a large X-shaped scar from sides of neck to sides of waist. She liked to wear t-shirts one size too big, covering her wrapped chest, black sneakers and baggy cargo pants. She has a black bandana with a blue flame pattern, tying on her wrist in action and on her left wrist otherwise. On her right wrist she wears a light blue and black braided leather bracelet that has a sapphire jewel in the center.

Azzopardi Ileana, 16-years old was the crazy person of the group. She always dyed her hair a different color, which right now it was neon purple and quite short. She also changed her contacts often and wore neon pink leggings, brown shorts with purple suspenders, fuchsia-black striped leg warmers, yellow sneakers, bright green tank top with two birds on it (birds are pink and blue), pink hoodie; zipper always open, some turquoise plastic jewels in her left hand, turquoise pearls in her ears and necklace with little I.

Aruka Lu, the yachtswoman of the group, was 18-years old and had blue eyes rimmed with gold and long straight black hair. She wore a bra white which cut around the neck with attached pieces of crystal-shaped flask, his hair is tied in a tight ponytail very high by a gold bracelet, she has a light blue skirt and white sandals with heels. She has constantly diamond earrings in the ears. She also had a wave tattoo on her hip.

"Hey!" Lilianne spotted an island dead ahead. "There's an island dead ahead! Somebody needs to tell the Captain!"

"I can hear you all the way from in here!" Agatha shouted, glaring at the 17-year old. "Yer too loud! Go find the Captain!"

"Yes your majesty." Lilianne grumbled sarcastically and looked up. Her crystalline blue eyes caught a dark figure lying in the ropes, making a hammock out of it. She grinned. "Found 'er." she said to herself and then began climbing the ropes. _One thing I don't understand is how she can sleep up so high. _She thought. "Captain!"

"I heard you." the Captain spoke and without much effort, jumped out of the ropes and landed on the deck, startling everyone.

"I freaking hate it when she does that!" Agatha grumbled.

Lilianne climbed all the way down and observed her captain. She was 22-years old, with long and lustrous deep purple hair that stretched down all the way to her thighs. It was soft and silky to the touch with long bangs caressing her face and shows shorter layers and extremely spiky at the top. Her eyes were silver, with the pupils being vertical slits. She wore black fitting pants with a deep purple short sleeve shirt, a black sash around waist to hold her swords and black knee-high leather boots. She also had black bandages to wrapped around the left side of her face and over her head with tufts of hair sticking out from open places and has the bandages around her neck to keep them in place. Nobody knew why she had her face covered, no one knew anything about her. She had a very curvy figure, with a heart-shaped face and very pale skin. She had a total of three tattoos, one that resembled black and red flames beginning from the right side of her chest and going across her shoulder and down to her right hand and a tattoo resembling a knife with a skull at the bottom and a snake coiled around it on her left arm. She had a large black dragon tattoo on her back, but is was always hidden by her shirt.

You could say that she was absolutely beautiful.

"What's the next course?" Captain Revelation asked as she walked into the room where Freed and Agatha were.

"Seems like Denny Island Cap'." Agatha replied, pointing to the lustrous green island ahead of them.

The Captain gave a small nod. "Alright, set course for it. We need supplies." she walked out, her long hair trailing behind her.

About twenty minutes later, the large pirate ship docked in the harbor and everyone gathered on the deck. "Remember, no fighting unless it is absolutely necessary. Sage, help Melione down since she can't jump. I want everyone in pairs and I will go by myself. Understand?" Revelation spoke.

"Yes Captain!" the crew said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Me: Starting with Chapter 2, I will go into detail about each members' past, with Revelation becoming last. **

_**Chapter 2**_

Denny Island was large and full of life. It could be easy to get lost in the town and its massive forest. "Stay close to me Melione." Freed spoke to the small girl, a hand on her back. She nodded, walking a bit closer to Freed and slightly holding onto his pant leg. Oh, how she wished she never ate the Eternal-Eternal Fruit.

Not very many people knew, but she had been living for two hundred years. The only person she truly trusted was her Captain and she was the only person who knew of Melione's "condition".

_Funny, I've never been here before. _Freed thought. He felt Melione's grip on his pants become tighter and he knew how shy she could be. He thought to himself about his past and the Human Slave Trade. He slightly shuddered to himself and cleared his throat, fixing the scarf around his neck.

Iris and Lillianne both wondered where their Captain was, but knew Revelation was strong, inhumanly strong. "How again did you come across the Captain?" Iris asks.

"Well, it was after Revelation found Miku and I had ended up in Alabasta after I saw no need to remain with the last crew I was with." Lillianne replied, her crystalline blue eyes glancing up to the sky. "I was half-dead, lying in the desert when Revelation came across me. She nursed me back to health and I've been with the crew ever since."

"Now that I think about it, the Cap' doesn't sound so bad." Iris spoke.

Lillianne only shook her head, but shuddered a little bit. "You should see her in battle."

_Why do I have the feeling that I don't want to? _Iris thought, but shook the thought off as the two walked into the meat shop.

_Amedeo..._Eva thought sadly as she and Agatha walked down the street, careful not to bump into people.

"What's wrong?" Agatha asks the 19-year old, glancing down at her with pale blue eyes. Eva had a down expression on her face, like she had remembered something that was hurtful.

"Just someone I remembered." Eva replied quietly.

"It's such a nice day out!" Leon grinned, fixing the orange beanie on his head. Inuppe walked beside him, her hands stuffed into her blue shorts. Her brown hair was slightly messy and in her face and she brushed her bangs back every two minutes to get them to stay out of her face.

Leon loved the sunshine and he exactly remembered the day when he got lost fishing and ended up on Revelation's ship. How he loved it and so did the 14-year old next to him.

The others were scattered around the town, keeping an eye out for any trouble. Sage and Miku were on the roof of a two-story home, watching out for trouble. Sage had his pale blue eyes closed and used his Devil Fruit power, the Echo-Echo Fruit to hear for any trouble. Miku knew if trouble came along, she could kick someone's ass using her hand-to-hand combat skills.

Meanwhile, Captain Revelation jumped across buildings, landing on one tall one. She stood up to her full five feet, seven inches height and gazed down at the town with her uncovered silver eye. _Wherever I go, trouble is always bound to happen, whether it be someone else or one of my crew. _She thought. Her deep purple hair blew along with the wind and she rested her left elbow on her swords.

"Help! Someone help me please!" a girl's voice cried out.

Immediately, Revelation headed to the source of the voice and met up with Freed and Melione. The three came to the source and found a young girl crying over the body of her father as he bled from a neck wound.

"Please! You have to help my father!" the girl cried. "He was working with his equipment and it backfired on him!" tears rolled down her flushed cheeks from behind her pale blond hair.

Revelation glanced down at Melione, who nodded and knelt down beside the man, glancing at his neck wound. "Freed, go find me a first aid kit and a towel." Melione spoke calmly and pressed her small hand to the wound, about nearly as long as her hand. Freed left and quickly came back with a first aid kit, handing it to Melione.

She got out a needle and thread and swiftly worked on the man's neck wound, stitching it up. Revelation kept the crowd away and when they saw how armed and dangerous she looked, they backed off immediately.

...

"I can't thank you enough for helping my husband." the woman sniffled, wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

Melione smiled a little. "It was no problem ma'am. Just doing my job."

"How old exactly are you? You seem far too young to be a doctor..." as the woman said this, her eyes slightly widened when she saw Revelation walk into the room. "Y...you're Revelation Artis...right?"

Revelation's uncovered eye narrowed a little. "I can see I'm not welcome here." she turned on her boot heel to walk away, but the woman stopped her.

"No, I wasn't going to say that...it's just...uncommon for pirates to save civilians. Especially Eustass Kidd..." she shuddered a little bit.

That perked Revelation's interest and she halfway turned to the woman. "Eustass Kidd you said?" the woman nodded. "When was he here?"

"A week ago. He didn't cause any damage, just got supplies and left."

Revelation was silent and then she turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Captain!" Melione called out the Captain's name and the two rushed out of the room, too late and only to see Revelation jump onto a roof and away. "Cap-!"

"Leave her be," Freed spoke, causing Melione to look up at his tall form. "I have a feeling that our Captain knows Eustass Kidd."

The crew headed back to the ship and waited for their Captain to come back. When she did, she only motioned for them to set sail and they did.

...

"_Mommy!" Freed ran into his mother's arms, giggling. _

"_Did you and dad have a good time sweetheart?" the tiger shark fishwoman asked, rubbing her son's head motherly. _

"_Uh-huh!" Freed smiled, showing his slightly sharp teeth. "We had lots of fun!" _

_The couple only laughed at their son and that's when the pirate ship rocked to the side. The parents gasped Marine ships surrounded their own, firing cannonballs. "Get Freed somewhere safe!" the woman shoved Freed into his father's arms. "I'll hold them off!" _

_Freed watched as the men called 'Marines' jumped onto the ship and his mother fended them off. His father went into the ship and placed Freed in a closet. "Whatever you hear, don't come out Freed." he spoke and then shut the door, leaving Freed in darkness. _

_Freed heard fighting from above, his parents' yells and then screams and then everything went silent. Freed cautiously opened the closet door and quietly wandered back up to the deck, where he saw marines standing over the bloodied corpses of his parents. His eyes widened. _

"_What kind of human marries a sick thing like this?" a marine nudged the woman's foot. He looked over and saw Freed staring at his parents' bodies. "Well lookie here boys, looks like we got us a survivor." _

"_He looks like a Hybrid between these two." another marine spoke. "Grab him, we'll put him into slavery."_

Freed opened his brown eyes, which had been staring up into the blue, cloudless sky as they sailed across the sea. He was lying on the deck, with one long propped up on the other and his hands behind his head. He sighed softly to himself. _Been a long time since I last saw that memory..._

All of a sudden, he heard thunder booming and sat up, looking ahead of them to see that they were sailing right into a storm. He stood up and walked up to Revelation, who had been sitting on the ship's mast with her legs crossed and eyes closed, as if she was thinking. "Cap'," when he spoke she opened her silver eyes and glanced at him. "We're sailing right into a storm, what should we do?"

"We can't do anything, we're already in it." she spoke eerily and motioned up to the sky. Freed glanced up and saw the blue sky disappearing and the dark, looming clouds appearing over them. "Make sure everyone holds onto something, it's going to get bumpy."

As the storm worsened, everyone was holding onto a part of the ship. Melione was having a hard time keeping her grip on the pole she had been clinging to. The ship rocked to the side a little and a wave of water came soaring right towards her. Melione lost her grip on the pole and screamed out as she fell off the ship and into the sea.

"Mel!" Lillianne shouted out.

"Freed, grab her!" Revelation shouted, rain pattering down on her pale face. Freed nodded and tore his sandals, scarf and sleeveless leather jacket and then jumped into the raging sea. "Lillianna, calm the ocean!"

Lillianne closed her eyes, opened her mouth and began to sing a lullaby. Her singing echoed into the air and across the water, seemingly beginning to calm down. Underwater, Freed wrapped one arm around Melione's small stature and pulled both of them up to the surface. He heard Lillianne singing and shook the water out of his hair as the ocean finally calmed down and the grey clouds vanished, the blue sky appearing once more.

"Here, grab on!" Iris threw a rope down and Freed grabbed it, she and Leon pulling them up and back onto the ship.

"Is everyone alright?" Revelation asks, shaking the water from her hair. "Do a head count, make sure everyone is here."

Leon quickly got towels for both Freed and Melione. Freed wrapped the towel around himself, over the mark of slavery on his back. He closed his eyes when he thought of Saint Skadi, the young World Noble girl he became the birthday present of many years ago, more like a slave. He remembered the grueling torture for 6 years and when he was 15, he met the pirate crew that attacked the ship that some of the World Nobles were on.

He was thankful to them and was not very sad when they disbanded when he was 20. Freed looked back up into the blue sky and retrieved his sandals, leather jacket and scarf, leaning against the wall.

"Thinking about the past?" Revelation asked from above him and she jumped down to stand beside him.

"How'd you know?"

"You stare off into the distance." she replied, her uncovered silver eye halfway open. "Many of you do the same thing, but I won't judge you for what has happened to you Freed."

Freed glanced at her and cracked a smile. "Sometimes I don't understand you at all Cap'."

Revelation only gave him a look that he was quite familiar with and then jumped back onto one of the sails, lying them like she had done earlier that day. Freed only shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**By the way, I had to fix some things. Revelation was 18-19 years old when she began recruiting members instead of 21. And this takes place after the timeskip. **

_**Chapter 3**_

Iris's sapphire blue eyes narrowed as they neared the next island. She recognized the island all too well and she knew her Captain did too. "Than Island..." she whispered. She winced, feeling the pain of losing her family.

"Iris," she heard Revelation speak and the 17-year old turned around to face the five foot seven inches of her captain. "Would you like if we stopped at a different island?"

Iris closed her eyes and winced as a memory came back to her.

_Flashback, 4 years ago_

"_And that's it m'lady. Training is done for today." the young man said. _

"_Oh please Phillip, call me Iris. I hate it when people call me that." 13-year old Iris spoke, glancing at the young black-haired man. "Oh crap!" she glanced at the clock. "My mother's gonna kill me! I'm late!" she quickly put the bow and arrow away and ran back to the mansion. _

_Iris glanced around the corner to see her royal parents discussing something and carefully and cautiously, Iris tip-toed across the hallway hoping her parents wouldn't notice her. _

"_Iris Rose!" she flinched when she heard her mother's shrill voice. _

_Crap, I'm busted. Iris thought as her mother slandered over, a look of anger on her face. _

"_Where have you been young lady?!" her mother questioned. "And you're dirty, look at you! What have you been doing?!" when Iris didn't answer, she became even more impatient. "Answer the question young lady!" _

"_None of your damn business, that's what I've been doing." Iris snapped, which earned her a smack across the face. _

"_Where did you hear such language?!" her mother screeched. "Nevermind! Just go to your room and clean up before I decide to make you go to bed without supper!"_

_All of a sudden, a fire engulfed torch came through the window and onto the floor, the flames spreading across the room. "Oh! Who would do such a thing?!" Iris's mother screeched and that's when pirates broke into the house. _

_Iris stood frozen in fear as the pirates ran her family down, killing them in cold blood. Iris finally felt her knees buckle and she fell to the floor, eyes still wide with fear. "Hey boss, what should we do with the kid?" _

"_Leave 'er. Let her feel the pain with no family." a man replied and the pirates left. _

_Iris clenched her eyes shut and screamed out in rage, running out of the house and after the pirates. They killed her family! Her only family! However, she came to the dock and they had already sailed off. Iris collapsed onto the dock and into a fetal position, wailing loudly over the loss of her family. _

_3 years later, she met her captain. _

_End flashback_

"Than Island _was _my home too." Revelation spoke quietly. "I remember when I found you here, weak and hungry."

"You took care of me and said I was welcome to join." Iris brushed a strand of her long wavy red hair out of her face. "I thank you for that Captain."

Revelation only gave a single nod and turned to Freed. "Prepare to dock."

They docked their ship and got off. "Now remember, act casual and don't draw attention to yourself." Revelation spoke. "Iris, I want you to come with me."

Iris swallowed a little and followed after her captain as they separated. Iris followed the taller woman down a small dirt road through the woods. They came upon a large burnt building with plants and vines growing on it.

"You remember I found you here, 3 years ago..." Revelation spoke quietly, causing Iris to glance at her captain and then back at the burnt building. She closed her sapphire blue eyes and remembered that memory of her first meeting with her Captain...

_Flashback, three years ago..._

_Iris glanced up as she heard soft footsteps on the grass. Her red hair covering her vision, she glanced up at a woman who was around 19-years old with long deep purple hair with tufts sticking out from the black bandages wrapped around the entire left side of her face. Her uncovered eye narrowed a little bit as she looked Iris up and down. _

_Iris looked away as the woman knelt down in front of her. "Name?" the woman said softly, but firmly. _

_Iris sniffled. "Iris...Rose." _

_The woman then stood up and held out a pale hand to Iris. "Let's go." _

"_But-." _

"_No buts. Grab it." the woman demanded. _

_Iris was hesitate for a moment, but then she grabbed the woman's hand and she hauled Iris up. "You look like you haven't eaten in days." Iris saw that the woman's uncovered silver eye had slit, vertical pupils, like a cat. "What can you do?" _

"_Um...I'm good with a bow and arrow and a blade." Iris replied nervously and the woman nodded, before turning around and hauling Iris onto her back. Iris was shocked for a moment before she relaxed and loosely wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. Iris saw a tattoo of red and black flames beginning at the back of her right ear. _

"_Food, bath and then clothes." the woman spoke. _

_End flashback_

"I remember..." Iris spoke, glancing up at her captain. "I don't think I can thank you enough Cap'..."

"Don't mention it." Revelation spoke and then she glanced up into the sky, seeing birds fly over their heads. Her uncovered eye narrowed a little. "Marines."

"Marines...?" Iris questions and her captain began walking back into town. "Captain, what do you mean by marines?"

The rest of the Artis Crew stood on the dock as the four Marine ships docked. Lillianne's crystalline eyes narrowed a bit and then they widened when she saw Fleet Admiral Akainu jump off one of the ships. She felt hatred boil up within her and she yanked the hair tie out of her hair, allowing her long red hair to flow down her back. Lillianne gripped her blue staff, knuckles turning white from her hold on her staff.

Inuppe glanced down at Lillianne as her face became red with anger. "Lillianne...?" she questioned and then without a word, she red-haired girl began running towards Akainu. "Lillianne!"

Lillianne only had one thought in her mind. To kill Akainu. _He killed Ace. He killed Ace! And Whitebeard! He killed Pops! _Her mind snarled, twirling her staff in her hands as she jumped towards Akainu. "AKAINU!"

The large man seemed surprised at first, but then he barely dodged the hit from Lillianne's staff, the claws at the end leaving a cut on his cheek. "Bastard! You killed Ace and Pops!" she screamed out in anger, jumping at him again. Akainu only scowled in annoyance and once again dodged her attack.

"Magu Magu no...Dai Funka!" Akainu shouted and his hand became pure lava. Lillianne's eyes widened in shock as the lava-fist came towards her face.

Then, Revelation appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her right arm around Lillianne's waist, pushing her away from the Fleet Admiral's lava attack. She quickly brought out one of her katanas and slashed at the lava, cutting some of it off and it fell onto the dirt ground.

Revelation jumped away with Lillianne, seeing tears welled up in the 17-year old girl's eyes. "Captain..." Lillianne whispered, falling onto her knees and holding herself up with her hands. "I...I couldn't let him...! He killed Ace...and Pops!"

Sage knelt down beside Lillianne as she cried and rubbed her back soothingly. His pale blue eyes glanced up at Revelation and her own uncovered eye narrowed to visible slits. Revelation turned to the Fleet Admiral. "Get her away from here." Revelation demanded.

"But Captain-." Miku began but the captain interrupted her.

"Back to the ship, all of you." Revelation demanded, her voice cold this time.

Miku clenched her teeth and let loose a small growl. How she hated being told what to do! "Let's go, back to the ship!" she spoke and everyone headed back to the _S.S. Drake_. Sage had picked up the still crying Lillianne and quickly followed after the others.

"That's Revelation Artis!" a marine gasped. "Her bounty is worth millions, almost as much as Doflamingo!"

"What should we do Admiral?" another marine asks.

Akainu's eyes narrowed as he stared at the purple-haired female in front of him. He knew how dangerous Revelation Artis was. "Go after the crew."

The marines yelled as they headed after the Artis Crew. "I don't think so." Revelation raised her katana in front of her and it glowed black, the blade becoming black as night. "Yami Yami no...Ankoku no Sekai." she spoke and turned her blade towards the ground, thrusting it into the ground and immediately, darkness rushed out from the blade and towards the marines. It went up even to the first marine upfront and created a barrier around all the marines, Revelation and Akainu and was nearly 300 feet tall.

The marines gasped as the darkness nearly covered every inch of light but the very top. "A-Akainu..." they gasped, sweat covering their brows.

"Yami Yami no...Saitei no Akumu." Revelation slashed at the air and the top of the barrier was covered, leaving everyone in complete utter darkness.

"I don't wanna die! Get me out of here!" a marine screamed.

Akainu heard the marines screaming in fear, as if they were being murdered violently. He could not see Revelation, but he could hear her. "You have no fears Akainu?" she questioned, somewhere in the darkness.

"I fear nothing." Akainu replied smugly.

"I see..." she spoke, pausing. "Then I guess we will have to fix that." with that, he heard her thrust her katana into the ground and the darkness began glowing back to Revelation's body. Once it was gone, Akainu saw all the marines lying on the ground. Some of them were crying, some of them were shaking from fear.

"Nobody attacks my crew." Revelation growled, her voice low, cold and dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**LOL, I just realized it was the Blackbeard Pirates that killed Whitebeard, not Akainu. Oh well, Akainu basically killed Pops. :P **

**Oh and I have the crew's theme song, well two theme songs. Awake and Alive by Skillet for their battles and the Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino OST- Main Theme Song for sad parts. **

_**Chapter 4**_

"Let me go!" Lillianne struggled to get out of Sage's grasp. "Akainu needs to die! He killed Ace and Pops!"

"It was the Blackbeard Pirates who killed Pops, not Akainu." Agatha corrected.

"I don't care!" Lillianne hung her head as tears trickled down from her cheeks. "Ace...Pops..."

"Melione, bring a sedative." Sage nodded to the small girl and she quickly disappeared to the infirmary and then came back out with a syringe. Lillianne struggled to get out of Sage's grasp and she winced as the needle slid into her skin. When Melione took it out, Lillianne sagged in Sage's hold and then fell into a sedated sleep.

They all remembered the events at Marineford...

_Flashback, 2 years ago..._

_Revelation stood at the graves of Ace and Whitebeard. Her wounds were bandaged from the recent battles. She remembered Ace's and Whitebeard's death clearly and how hysterical Lillianne had become. _

"_Captain," _

_The purple-haired girl turned around to see Lillianne. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose red from crying. She had a large thing of flowers in her hands. "These are all from the rest of the crew, for Ace and Pops." _

_Revelation took the flowers from the younger girl and placed the flowers on both graves. She didn't know Ace and Whitebeard much, but she knew they were both great fighters. _

"_I lost more of my family..." Lillianne whispered. "I lost my parents...my brother's missing and now Ace and Pops are dead." she clenched her eyes shut as the tears stung her eyes again. "I can't lose my brother! He's the only family I have left!" _

_Revelation came up and put her left hand on the girl's head, ruffling her hair a little. "I know Lillianne, you'll find your brother someday. Let's go, everyone is heading out." she turned around and her uncovered eye narrowed. "Lillianne, head back to the ship. I'll be right there." _

_Lillianne headed back to the ship as Revelation glared at the redhead that approached her. _

_Eustass Kidd. _

_End flashback_

"I think we all remember the events at Marineford." the 37-year old Inuit spoke.

Azzopardi glanced around the ship and suddenly heard an explosion come from the town. "Hey!" she pointed crazily all over the place. "I think the Captain is kicking that marine's ass! Go Captain!"

Meanwhile, as Lillianne laid in her bed, a dream came into her mind that was more like a memory.

_Flashback, some years ago..._

"_Jonathan!" Lillianne squealed as her big brother tossed her into the air. Jonathan smiled as he caught his sister in his arms. "Again!" _

"_No more Jon. You'll drop her." the kids' mother smiled. _

_Jonathan only rolled his eyes playfully and put Lillianne down on the deck. How they loved going on family trips, the ocean was so beautiful. _

"_I don't think anything could ruin a beautiful day like this." the kids' father said. _

_And that's when a storm erupted right over their heads and a whirlpool began in the middle of the water, right where their ship was. "Hold on!" their mother cried out. _

_Lillianne held onto the post as much as she could and when the ship jerked, she lost her grip and screamed as she fell into the water. She felt the back of her right shoulder collide with something sharp and she gasped as she reached the surface, her shoulder burning. _

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Lillianne cried out for their names. "Jonathan!" _

_She looked up in fear as a giant wave came crashing down right on her, bringing her underwater again. Lillianne felt her lungs filling up with water and opened her mouth, allowing more water to pour in. She felt her vision darkening, her chest tightening. _

_As she blacked out, she didn't notice the figure swimming towards her. When Lillianne came to, she was lying on a beach and coughed out water, gasping for breath. She glanced around for her brother and looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. "Nii-san..." she whispered and sat down on the sand, looking depressingly out into the ocean. "Nii-san..." _

_End flashback_

"Nii-san..." Lillianne whispered in her sedated sleep, a tear escaping from her eye and rolling down her flushed cheek.

Akainu barely dodged another attack from Revelation's katana. She jumped back and brought out her other sword as they both glowed. "Yami Yami no...Surasshudaburu!" (Translation: Double Slash). Revelation slammed her swords onto the ground and two giant waves of darkness lunged towards Akainu at inhuman speed.

He jumped to the side, but the waves of darkness switched directions and lunged back at him. _What?! _His mind questioned and he yelled out in pain as the waves of darkness collided with his body, leaving deep slash marks.

Revelation lunged at him and thrusted one of her swords through his side cleanly and then tore it out the side. "Don't worry, this kind of wound won't kill you unless you allow it. But...if I ever see you near _my _crew again." she looked him straight in the eye and he saw the murderous intent in them. "I'll kill you."

And then she walked off back to her ship. The rest of the crew members saw how injured she was. "Captain! Are you-?"

"I'm fine. Set sail, head for the next island." Revelation replied.

"Captain, maybe it would be a wise idea if you soaked in some of that special bath liquid to make those burns go away." Melinoe suggested and the captain was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Okay, follow me Captain."

...

Agatha watched over Lillianne as she slept soundly. The 37-year old Inuit woman glanced at the maps in her hand, wondering where they should head next. Agatha was a born-hunter of her clan, the Inuits.

The blue lines on each side of her face was a symbolic reference to the wisdom within her old clan and she promised to return as the strong new clan leader. Agatha came to remember she was next in line for the position. She sighed and neatly stacked the maps neatly, leaving the room to put the papers back in the navigation room, where Freed was.

"How's the captain?" Agatha asks.

"Normal." Freed replied. "So, where are we heading?"

"Well, I figure we should make a stop at Sabaody, before we head into the New World. The Captain agreed we should stop there." Freed replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

Eva walked out of the galley, announcing that dinner was ready. "How long before Lillianne wakes up?" Leon asks as he plopped down beside Inuppe.

"She won't wake up till tomorrow." Melinoe replied, climbing onto the chair and sitting down with her legs crossed. "It was a strong dose."

"Everyone be prepared. We'll be arriving at Sabaody tomorrow." Revelation announced, taking a sip of her wine and she saw Eva cringe.

Eva winced at the name and she just calmly placed the food on the table. All the meanwhile, she began to think about her life before joining the Artis Crew. She was born in Sabaody Archipelago, where her father went missing before she was even born. Her mother had to protect Eva from the Celestial Dragons that had searched for her since they killed every single one of her family members.

Eva clearly remembered her mother telling her to be good and going to sleep. When she had awoken, she met an old man by the name of Amedeo Romano. Eva thought of the man as the father she never had and she believed he was her real father. He taught her about the Italian language, history of the Grand Line and so many other things.

But when she turned 19 and Amedeo was 68, Eva had gone out to get him a gift and when she went back, she found their home burning. Eva remembered the heat of the fire and the pain she felt when she couldn't find Amedeo.

Eva sighed softly to herself, sat down and began to eat.

...

The next day, the crew reached Sabaody Archipelago. They got off the ship and headed into the giant forest. Immediately, the crew noticed the intense tension in the air.

Freed sniffed the air. "I smell blood."

They headed off to the nearest place, the large amusement park. As they neared, they saw bodies strewn on the dirt roads. Melinoe knelt down and checked the pulse of a young man and then shook her head. "Dead." she replied quietly and stood up.

Revelation's uncovered silver eye narrowed and they walked into the park, where they immediately all gasped, with the exception of their captain. The park was a bloody mess, the corpses of the tourists lying on the ground, mothers attempting to protect their children but failed to do so.

"Oh my..." Lillianne gasped. "Who would do such a thing...?"

The crew looked to their captain and they all saw the dark aura surrounding her. She clenched her fists so tightly until her knuckles were deathly white. "Go back to the ship." she commanded, her voice cold and dark, which they all had heard before.

"Captain-,"

"Now!" she yelled this time. "Back to the ship, all of you. I'm taking care of those pirates myself." and then she jumped onto a tree branch and jumped from tree to tree, disappearing into the distance.

"Should we go after her?" Yukio asks, Azzopardi was having a thumb war with herself as she stood right next to Yukio.

"Maybe." Miku replied. "I have a bad feeling about this guys."

With that said, they all hurried to where their captain ran/jumped off to. That's when they heard the screams of terror. Pirates ran amuck and darkness lunged all around, stabbing through the backs and chests of pirates and yanking out, leaving bloody gaping holes. The crew could only watch in horror as a dark blur took down the pirates one by one, decapitating heads and slicing body parts off.

The assault was finished and Revelation stood in the middle of it, blood covering her form and dripping off both blades.

The crew watched as she turned to them and saw the look of pure hatred in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 5**_

"I thought I told you all to go back to the ship." their captain spoke coldly, her uncovered eye narrowing dangerously.

The crew all sweat-dropped. "We...we just needed to know you were alright Cap'!" Ileana flailed her arms around crazily, sweating from her captain's cold glare.

"Yeah Captain! Please don't be mad!" Lillianne spoke, also sweat-dropping.

Revelation's uncovered eye narrowed again, but then she only spun around and wiped the blood off both swords. Then, she began walking away. The crew were hesitate for a moment before she spoke. "Well, are ya'll coming or not?"

The crew smiled and followed after their captain. Inuppe was close behind Sage and right next to Melinoe. She thought, as they were walking, about her past.

Inuppe lived a good life. But up until the age of 8, she remembered the violent storm that claimed her parents' lives and washed her up near Water 7. She remembered the man named Iceburg and how he taught her about ships.

She sighed.

In front of her, Sage was also thinking about his past. Being not able to see was difficult sometimes, but since he had eaten the Echo-Echo Fruit, he could use his sense of hearing even more. He remembered his parents, his mother and his father. Sage was born with his blindness and birth mark. His mother never loved him and thought of him as an abomination. But his father loved him and still wanted to keep him.

Sage loved how he and his father were able to work things out with his blindness and he learned through touch and hearing. The only thing Sage wanted to do was to become an amazing blind sniper/swordsman and admit that he was gay. Yes, Sage was gay. By the age of 15, he admitted he held no romantic feelings for woman and so his mother, who was furious that she had a gay son, tried to kill him one night with a dagger.

Unfortunately, his father took the blow.

But Sage had quickly saved him and called the Marines on his mother, who came and arrested him. When Sage was 17-years old, he was old enough to leave on his own. He had heard stories of great swordsmen and decided to become one, crafting his own gunblades and learning how to use the Two-sword style. That's when he ate his Devil Fruit.

During his journey, Sage had gotten lost and ended up in Lougetown and met a Marine named Blake Walker. Blake had taken Sage in and cared deeply for him and the two had became friends instantly. Sage didn't even know what Blake looked like, but he loved Blake's deep and calming voice and he had fallen in love with him.

Unfortunately, since Blake was a marine, he had duties to attend to and he had to leave.

_I hope someday we meet again and maybe finally, I will admit my feelings to him. _Sage thought, looking over to the side.

Miku was also thinking about her past. Her family was made up of marines, both her parents were marines and her older brother Genju was also a marine. Her father died when she was five and when she was 8, her mother got her a teacher to make sure she knew how to fight and get through the ranks of Marines quickly.

However, when she was ten, Miku had learned of pirates and was intrigued and decided to become one. This caused tension in her family and eventually, her mother despised her. Miku didn't care and learned hand-to-hand combat at the age of 14. When she was 15, she and her mother got into a very violent fight that became physical. In a fit of rage, her mother had grabbed a steak knife and slashed Miku's arm and sent her away to never come back.

Miku sighed heavily, touching the scar on her arm. _I'm so glad she sent me away. _

Meanwhile, Yukio was thinking about Luffy at the moment, her childhood friend. Well, she was childhood friends with Luffy, Ace and Sabo. How she missed them...she had been severely depressed when Ace died also. She could remember the heat of the fire that killed her parents in their own home after a criminal set her house ablaze.

She remembered Sabo's death...and Ace's.

Ileana whistled a small tune and ran a hand through her chin length, neon purple hair. She also remembered pasts of her past. She had came from a wealthy family, which didn't like her interest in yaoi and yuri. She remembered the pain when they branded the C-shaped stigma on her hip. She had ran away and changed her name to Azzopardi and learned had to use swords over the next three years, but she liked to use a scythe sometimes because it was cooler.

Aruka hated thinking about her past and she never regretted leaving it behind. She had been born in a superstitious fishermen village and raised as the goddess of water at the age of five when she ate the Water-Water Fruit. She spoke rarely about her past and liked to have it that way.

"Captain, where are we heading off to?" Leon asks, enjoying the sunshine that peeked through the trees.

Suddenly, Revelation stopped walking and looked ahead of them. "Be careful, someone's coming." she warned them, her right hand reaching to her first sword.

Everyone stood armed and ready as they saw a group of people approaching them. Lillianne's crystalline blue eyes narrowed slightly and then they widened as she recognized the people. "Luffy!" she and Yukio yelled out happily, glomping the straw hat boy to the ground.

"Lillianne! Yukio!" Luffy laughed and hugged both girls close to him. Lillianne then blushed a little once she realized how close they were.

"Just the straw hats," Revelation said quietly to herself, but still kept her hand on her sword.

Eva's blue eyes looked up into Robin's own blue ones. She felt a small blush come onto her face. "H-hi Robin." she waved a little to the taller woman.

"Greetings Eva." Robin spoke, causing Eva to blush a little more.

Eva tucked a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. Oh, how she hated being a lesbian sometimes. She thought that Robin was absolutely beautiful, just about as beautiful as Revelation. Eva was nervous around her captain, but it was twice as much around Robin.

_Ah, Zoro is here. _Ileana thought as she glanced over at the green-haired swordsman. She became aware that her Cat-Cat Fruit was awakening from inside her and she suddenly popped out snow leopard ears and tail. She quickly covered them, blushing madly. _Damnit! I hate it when this happens! Every single time I see Zoro, these pop out! _

Ileana glanced over at Robin and Eva, who were politely in discussion. She noticed Eva was blushing also and Ileana began fantasizing about the two. _They would make a cute couple..._Her mind drooled at the thought. _I should draw those two! _She grinned mischievously and rubbed her hands together like a mad woman.

"And how are you my wonderful Yukio?!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes, grabbing Yukio's hand in his own.

Yukio felt her face heat up as she glanced up at the blonde and into his eyes. She looked away quickly. "I-I'm good Sanji."

Revelation rolled her uncovered eye and glanced over to the side. She suddenly felt a sensation of danger coming towards them, her crew and the Straw Hats. "Oy," she spoke, causing everyone to stop talking. "Someone else is coming."

The crew fell silent and they watched as four people arrived from the distance. Lillianne's eyes narrowed a little when she saw bright, crimson red hair come into sight.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the redhead asks, dark red eyes glancing over both crews.

The Straw Hats got into a fighting position when Revelation put her arm out. "Let me handle it." she took a few steps forwards. "It's been a while...Kidd."

Eustass Kidd glanced at the purple-haired girl for a moment and saw her uncovered silver eye with a vertical slit pupil. "Revelation Artis..." he glared dangerously at her. "It's been a while, two years now?"

"Yeah." she spoke and a large breeze came by, silence between the two.

"Cap', I think it's best if we go back to the ship." Miku spoke.

"Who said I was letting ya'll leave?" Kidd asks, a maniacal grin coming onto his face. He thrusted out his hand, but before he could do anything, Revelation ran towards him and grabbed his arm with her left hand, poising the tip of her blade at his throat.

_Fuck, she's gotten faster since last time. _Kidd thought with a snarl inside his mind.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." she said coldly, her uncovered eye narrowed dangerously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 6**_

_She's gotten faster since the last time we met. _Kidd thought. Her uncovered silver eye glared into his dark red ones.

"What's the deal with those two?" Leon whispers.

"Looks like they had a past together." Eva whispered back.

Kidd stared at the woman in front of him as her grip on his arm tightened a little. He felt a memory begin to play in his mind...

_Flashback, 8 years ago..._

_Kidd howled with glee as he struck down the couple, blood spurting out from their wounds. "That's what they get for getting in my way." his dark red eyes glanced at the teenager in front of him. _

_She didn't look any older than 14, with mid-back length deep purple hair and silver eyes with vertical slit pupils. She had blood covering her frame and had a bored look on her face. Kidd cocked his head to the side. "You know them?" _

"_Unfortunately." the girl replied, venom dripping from her voice. "They were my parents." _

"_Get outta my way kid. Or I'll strike you down too." Kidd poised the tip of his blade at her neck, but she made no indication to move or even show any kind of emotion. Instead, she lifted her left hand and ran a single finger along the sharp side, allowing a cut to open and blood beginning to drip down. _

"_I'll make you a deal pirate. Take me with you, but you have to spare the rest of the island. They did nothing wrong." the girl spoke. _

_Kidd thought deeply for a moment and realized something. She could be valuable to my crew...Kidd thought. "Alright kid, ya got a deal. What's your name?" _

"_Revelation Artis." _

_End flashback_

"You've changed these past years."

Revelation's eye narrowed even further. "I have no intention to fight you Kidd. Leave before I decide to change my mind." She sheathed her sword and let go of his arm. She walked back to her crew, but unknown to her, Kidd was seething with rage.

_That...fucking bitch! She insulted me! _Kidd quickly brought his sword out and lunged towards her, raising the blade above his head and ready to kill.

Lillianne was the one to spot Kidd's surprise attack first. "Captain-sama!" she shouted and pushed Revelation out of the way, just in time to have Kidd's blade slice across her torso.

Both the Straw Hats and Artis Crew were shocked. "Lillianne!" Luffy cried out and caught the redhead in his arms as her wound bled.

The tension in the air grew thicker and thicker as Revelation's rage boiled. She brought out one sword and she seemed to have a dark aura surrounding her as she approached Kidd. "Die you_ piece of scum_." she snarled and swung.

Her blade clashed with Kidd's and he could feel her strength. She had ABSOLUTELY became stronger since was in his crew. Kidd jumped away, but Revelation jumped right after him. "Yami Yami no...Surasshu!" (Translation: Slash). She twisted her sword to the right and a wave of darkness came at him. "Yami Yami no...Supaiku!" (Translation: Spikes).

Kidd's eyes widened when the wave of darkness turned into spikes and he jumped backwards, one spike cutting into the flesh of his thigh.

"Captain Kidd!" Killer shouted.

Kidd gritted his teeth and glared at the woman in front of him. A person could practically see the darkness pouring from her body and the evil aura she gave off. _Tch, she's become way stronger. _He thought and then suddenly grinned. "Haha! You really have changed Revelation! This is actually going to be fun!"

"C-captain-sama..." Lillianne whispered. "Luffy..."

"Just hold on Lily-chan!" the straw hat captain held onto her tight.

"Luffy," Revelation spoke. "Take Lillianne to my ship and tend to her wound. Take the others with you. I'll handle Kidd." she glanced over at the redhead.

"But captain-." Miku began.

"Go!"

Miku winced at the tone of Revelation's voice. She grumbled, but motioned everyone else to leave. "Stay back. She's mine." Kidd growled and lunged.

Revelation jumped away, dodging the redhead's attack. _Kidd got stronger too. _She thought and did a backflip in the air, landing gracefully on her feet. All of a sudden, a large metal hand came down towards her and Revelation barely dodged, a pipe cutting into the bandages on her face. She felt them loosen and then rip completely, falling to the ground.

Kidd laughed. "I remember that clearly! That's when you defied me!"

Revelation's uncovered eye narrowed.

Meanwhile, Melinoe and Chopper quickly tended to Lillianne's wound. "Will she be alright Chopper?" Luffy asks, concern lacing his voice.

"She'll be alright Luffy." Chopper replied. "A couple weeks worth of recovering and she'll be back on her feet again."

All of a sudden, there was shouting from outside. Everyone hurried to the deck and saw pirates running at marines.

Kidd and Revelation stopped as they heard yelling. "Your crew may be in trouble..." she spoke and sheathed her sword. "Looks like we'll have to settle this another time." and then she ran off.

Revelation hurried back to the ship, getting noticed by Miku. "Captain!" Miku exclaimed as Revelation landed on the ship.

"Stay there." Revelation commanded and hurried to her quarters, grabbing black bandages and wrapping them around her face and then went back out.

"Marines Cap'." Aruka replied.

All of a sudden, tornadoes appeared in the sea and sucked up the pirate ships. "Everyone hold on!"

Everyone screamed as the tornadoes swept them across the island.

...

Melinoe groaned as she came to. She felt the rocking motion of the ship and looked up to see it standing on the water right on before the island at the dock. She looked around and saw Penguin, Jean Bart, Shachi, Bepo, Wire, Heat, Lillianne, Chopper and Agatha on the dock.

"Ouch! How'd we get here?!" Bepo asks as he came to.

"Lillianne!" Melinoe quickly ran over to the redhead and checked her wound. Lillianne let out a small moan and opened her crystalline blue eyes.

"Where's...Captain-sama...?" she asked weakly.

"Don't worry about the captain, just worry about yourself for now." Agatha spoke motherly, brushing some of Lillianne's red hair out of her face.

**Killer, Kidd and Usopp vs. Rector and Elias**

"How'd we ever get stuck with someone like you?" Kidd hissed at the shorter man, glaring at him. "Nevermind, don't answer that question." he glanced at the two marines before them, Rector and Elias. "Alright, get the hell out of our way."

"We have orders to kill you." Rector spoke coldly. "Inu Inu no Mi, Model Pit Bull!" he shouted and he transformed into a Pit Bull. He snarled and went after the nearest man, Usopp.

Usopp screamed and ran off, with Rector trailing close behind him. He ran around the forest and then reached into his bag, pulling out a hammer. "Usopp Hammer!" he whirled around and smacked Rector over the head with his hammer.

Rector yelped, falling onto the ground and blood began to drip down from his head. Rector snarled and lunged at Usopp, jaws ready to snap over his throat. "Exploding Cactus Star!" he shouted and he fired from his slingshot.

It impacted with Rector and exploded, sending sharp shrapnel all over him. Rector howled in pain and suddenly gurgled as a shrapnel lodged into his throat. Rector weakly howled and then fell to the ground, blood beginning to pool around him.

"Not bad for a loser." Kidd mumbled and Usopp glared at him.

Elias scowled. "Let's see how you do against this. Animeshon Animeshon no Mi...Tsuru no Kōgeki!" (Translation: Animate-Animate: Vine Attack) he shouted and the trees came alive, the branches and vines lunging at the three. Usopp barely managed to dodge them before vines wrapped around his body tightly.

Killer twirled his scythes around his hands and then slashed at every vine that came at him. Kidd brought out his sword, quickly moving to the side but a vine slashed deeply into his left cheek, causing blood to immediately flow down. Kidd slashed at the vines and branches, then lunged at Elias.

Elias didn't have time to dodge as Kidd slashed him completely in half. Elias's halves fell to the ground and he struggled to get back to his other half. "Ha! Pathetic!" Kidd growled and slammed his boot down on Elias's head, crushing the skull underneath. "Tch, that wasn't even a battle."

Usopp landed on his feet after the vines became inanimate objects. _I should probably go look for Luffy. God knows where he is. _

**Aruka and Franky vs. Faust**

Aruka barely dodged the attack as Faust threw a handful of acid at her. "What's wrong?! Can't fight back?!" Faust laughed and threw more acid. This time, some landed on Aruka's arm.

She screamed out in pain as the acid immediately began to eat away at her clothes and then skin. She slapped her hand onto her arm and water quickly washed the acid away. "Unchi Unchi no Mi...Tsunami!" she raised her hands above her head and water came out of the nearest lake, evolving into a giant tidal wave.

Unknown to Faust, Franky was hiding in the water and Faust gasped as the giant wave came towards him. "San San no Mi-!" he didn't even get to finish before the water engulfed him. He was slammed against a tree and he gasped.

"Take this!" Franky shouted and thrusted his arm out, stretching and bursted through Faust's chest. Faust gasped, blood pouring down his chin. Franky took his arm back and the marine fell dead to the ground. "You okay?" he asks Aruka.

"Yeah, but we gotta find the others!" Aruka shouted, ripping off some of her pant leg and wrapping it tightly around the burned part of her arm using her hand and teeth. "Okay, let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Ileana and Zoro vs. Regan**

"You have no idea what you're about to experience." Regan smirked and brought his sword out. "Sakkaku Sakkaku...Akumu no Sekai." (Translation: Illusion-Illusion: Nightmare World) and then darkness poured from his hand and surrounded them.

Ileana felt fear creeping up into her core. She stepped backwards and looked around for Zoro. "Zoro? Zoro?!" she looked frantically around for the green-haired swordsman.

Ileana suddenly heard thudding sounds coming from behind her and she felt a cold sweat on the back of her neck. She slowly turned around, her very light blue eyes widening to the size of saucers.

Zoro heard Ileana scream like she was being murdered. "Ileana!" he shouted out her name. He kept looking around and ran west, hearing the screams coming closer. "Ileana!" he came to a halt when he found her.

"Zoro, help me!" Ileana cried, tears rolling down her face. She was binded to a giant spider web, with a giant black and yellow spider right over her. Venom dripped from its fangs and then it sank its fangs into her neck.

Ileana was so shocked that she was no time to scream, only her eyes could widen. Zoro felt beads of sweat roll down his face as blood poured from Ileana's neck. Her eyes closed halfway and she let out a moan of pain.

Rage boiled within the swordsman and he brought one sword out. He just needed one to kill the spider. He leaped and as soon as the blade touched the spider, the entire scene shattered like a mirror. He gasped.

"Zoro!" He heard Ileana shout his name. "Zoro, where are you?!"

Ileana felt like curling into a fetal position and staying like that. Ever since she saw that giant spider heading towards her, she did manage to see that it was only an illusion, but it scared the fuck out of her nonetheless. She felt like crying; she didn't know where Zoro was or where the rest of her crew was. She roughly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood bravely. _I have to find Zoro! I can't be the damsel in distress anymore! Though it would be nice if Zoro could sweep me off my feet and carry me off..._

"Ileana!"

The voice was close and Ileana glanced over to see the green-haired swordsman running towards her. Her face broke into a cheerful smile and she immediately glomped the swordsman. "Zoro!" she exclaimed, hugging him around his neck tightly. "You're okay!"

Zoro felt his face flush up as Ileana pressed herself onto him. "Okay, I'm glad you're okay too."

Ileana smiled and let go. "So, what do we do now?"

They both suddenly heard Regan laughing. "You two have no idea what you're in for."

"Back to back." Zoro spoke and the two went back to back. Ileana snarled and as her teeth and nails grew sharper, she began to shrink into a snow leopard. She growled, staying close by Zoro. Zoro put one sword in his mouth and the other in his two hands.

"Do you two really believe you can defeat me?" Regan laughed from somewhere in the illusion.

Zoro closed his eyes and amplified his hearing. He could hear Regan laughing and then he found him. "Oni...Giri!" he shouted, crossing his arms and then lunged forwards. He heard a slashing sound and then a gasp.

Regan stood behind him, a blood x-shaped mark over his chest. Blood began to seep down. "You couldn't have..." he groaned and fell to the ground as the illusion disappeared. He then began laughing, causing both Ileana and Zoro to be confused.

"What's so funny?" Zoro growls.

Regan struggled to pull himself up. "You really believe you can defeat us?" he spat up blood. "You'll never defeat us. The rest of your friends are being killed right now."

Ileana snarled and clamped her jaws down on the man's throat, causing him to gasp. Putting one paw on his shoulder, Ileana ripped the man's throat out and he was dead before he hit the ground. She spat out the bloody chunk and transformed back into her human form. She wiped the blood off her mouth and suddenly felt a stinging pain in her left cheek and winced as warm liquid dripped down. "Ow..."

Zoro ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it to Ileana's cheek. "Looks like during the battle, you had gotten cut."

"I'm alright, it just stings." she winced again. "U-um...thanks...y'know..."

She saw his cheeks turn slightly pink and he cleared his throat. "No problem."

**Yukio and Sanji vs. Jason**

"Look out!" Sanji grabbed the girl and jumped before a bolt of lightning could hit them. He landed on the ground and set Yukio down.

"Do you really think you have hopes to kill me?" Jason asks, electricity sparking in his hand.

"Stay here." Sanji whispered and ran out into the clearing. "Jyu~ Shuuto!" he leaped and kicked Jason in the cheek hard...and Jason laughed. Sanji's eyes widened as Jason grabbed his leg.

"Nice try." Jason gripped the blonde's leg tightly and electrocuted him.

Yukio only heard Sanji's scream of pain and growled, flexing her hand and blue flames appeared. She yelled out as she charged and dodged a lightning attack from Jason. Bringing out her sword Ryutaro, she leaped at Jason, feet first. Her feet connected with Jason's face and he released Sanji.

Yukio snarled as her eyes turned blue and she slammed her palm onto the ground, the blue flames breaking through the ground and heading towards Jason. Jason snarled and jumped back, but the blue flames came out of the ground in the form of a dragon, heading right towards him.

"Shit..." was all he said before the blue flames collided with him.

Yukio strengthened the power of her flames, hearing the man scream as he was burned. With that, she clenched her fist shut tightly and the flames erupted, disintegrating Jason.

"Sanji!" Yukio sheathed her sword and ran over to the blonde. "Sanji, wake up!" she shook the unconscious man.

Sanji gasped as his eyes opened. He looked up into Yukio's face and smiled. "Yukio-chan!" he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "You're okay! I'm so happy!"

Yukio exhaled, feeling the air leave from her body. "S-Sanji...I can't...breathe..." she gasped as the man released her. "Are you okay?"

"Yup!" the blonde exclaimed as he jumped up. "C'mon! Let's go find the others!" With that, he grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him.

**Miku and Law vs. Mara...well...not much of a battle...**

"That wasn't much of a battle..." Law muttered angrily to himself, glancing over at Miku, who was holding pressure down on her sliced arm. She had been cut during one of Mara's attacks deeply. "Miku, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! My arm just won't stop bleeding..." she mumbled the last few words.

Law walked over and pushed her hand aside, seeing the cut. "Keep your hand on it. When it stops bleeding, we'll wrap some cloth around it."

"Okay..."

**Sage vs. Jolon**

Sage breathed heavily as he clutched his shoulder, wincing as blood seeped from the wound. He kept his ears sharp to hear for Jolon. Sage took a deep breath and closed his eyes, using his Eyes of the Sound.

He kept a feel for the vibrations. He heard Jolon growling in his Zoan form. Sage whipped around, grabbing one gunblade and pulled the trigger. He heard a howl of pain and was tackled to the ground, claws digging into his skin and drawing blood.

Sage smacked Jolon with the gunblade and heard another howl of pain before he pulled the trigger and it stopped. Sage heard the body fall to the ground and he shakily grabbed his gunblades and started to walk. He heard blood dripping and leaving a trail after him. He became dizzy and lost his balance, falling onto the ground.

He had no strength to get up.

The only thing on his mind was the one person he fell in love with.

_Blake..._

His pale blue eyes closed and before he could black out, he heard a voice call out his name. "Sage!"

It was right there and Sage suddenly felt muscular arms hold him. "Sage, answer me!" the voice was deep and full of concern.

Sage grunted as he recognized the voice and opened his pale blue eyes. "B...Blake...?"

A hand gently stroked his face. "Yes, I'm here Sage. Oh, I'm so sorry I left you...I never should've left." Blake's voice cracked and Sage felt something wet fall onto his face. He only sighed, feeling safe that Blake was here and with him. Sage groaned as Blake picked up up bridal-style. "I'm going to take care of you Sage, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

_**Chapter 8**_

Revelation hissed as a tentacle dug deeply into her cheek, ripping the bandages around her face and they fell to the ground. Blood dripped down her cheek as she glared at Crevan. Tentacles came out from his back, his Devil Fruit power.

"When you're dead," Crevan spoke, smiling darkly. "I'll collect your bounty and then go after the rest of your crew."

She lunged, but tentacles grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground. Crevan walked over and raised his blade over his head. "But first, I'm going to torture you." and then the blade came down.

Revelation bit her lip in order not to scream as the blade cut through the flesh of her left arm and sliced it off completely. She bit her lip so hard she pierced the skin and it began to bleed. Crevan chuckled as a trickle of blood flowed down from the corner of her mouth and commanded a tentacle to wrap around her neck, tightening.

She gagged, struggling to breathe. "Yami Yami no...Supaiku." she thrusted her right hand out and spikes of darkness pierced Crevan's neck and face. He fell to the ground dead and the tentacle around her neck fell limp.

Revelation coughed, holding her throat as she sat up. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it around her stump tightly. She grabbed her sword and sheathed it. _I hope the others are alright. _

...

"Is everyone okay?!" Melinoe yells as the Straw Hats and their crew came to the ship, along with Law. She had been treating Sage since Blake had brought him aboard. Sage was currently sitting in the grass, bandages wrapped around most of his upper torso.

Kidd and Killer met up with their crew and tended to their wounds. Law said he would help and got to working on the others. Freed, Nami, Iris, Brook, Eva and Robin, Leon, Luffy and Inuppe and Coby were all alright, a few minor injuries.

"Has anybody seen the captain?" Lillianne asked, awake from sleeping. You could see the bandages underneath her blue tank top.

Everyone said either no or shook their head. She looked into the distance and suddenly saw a long-haired figure appear.

Meanwhile, on the marine ship, Akainu snarled as he saw Revelation appear. Not even Crevan, his strongest assistant, could kill her! _We'll see about that. _He thought angrily and clenched his fist shut as it turned to magma.

Revelation walked slowly out of the wounds, holding her stump. Blood covered her form, but she refused to show weakness. Lillianne gasped as she realized her captain's left arm was gone. "Her arm..."

"It's gone!" Leon whispered in horror.

Lillianne suddenly saw a figure running at Revelation from behind her. Then, she saw something long and sharp and pointy at the end lung towards Revelation. "CAPTAIN, LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

Revelation never got time to react. She was walking and heard Lillianne scream. Then, she felt something sharp and wide pierce her back and come out her front. She completely froze and glanced down, her right eye wide. A blood-covered tentacle was protruding from her chest and she heard Crevan laughing behind her.

"Let's see you survive this." he snarled and the tentacle was yanked out of her body.

Revelation staggered, blood immediately beginning to drip onto the ground. She felt bile rise up her throat and hunched over, coughing up a large amount of blood.

The Artis Crew and others could only watch in complete horror as their Captain's knees buckled and she began to fall. "CAPTAIN-SAMA!" Lillianne screamed and she jumped off the ship, ignoring her wound and rushed forwards to catch the older woman. "Captain!" she caught Revelation and both fell onto their knees. "Captain, say something!"

"L...Lillianne..." Revelation struggled to speak, blood dripping down her chin. "M-my crew..." Her breathing was shallow, her heartbeat beginning to slow down. "M-my...friends..." she looked ahead and saw Kidd staring at her with a look of disbelief. "My...enemies..." her eyes began to close. "Sorry...e-everyone..."

Lillianne felt her captain's heart beat continue to slow even more and then it stopped completely. Revelation let out a sigh and fell from Lillianne's grasp and onto the ground, blood beginning to pool around her form.

"C-captain..." Melinoe whispered, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

Lillianne's blood-covered hands twitched as she stared down at the pale body of her captain. "Captain...?" she whispered, her crystalline blue eyes filling with tears. All the memories of her and Revelation together came to her in one big rush. "C...captain...?"

"Hmph." Akainu scoffed and jumped off the marine ship, walking towards Lillianne and Revelation's body. He glanced over at Crevan's body, seeing the blood pool around it. "At least he got the job down." he stopped beside Revelation's body and kicked her across the face, sending her flying against a tree and onto her stomach.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Lillianne screamed at Akainu, causing him to scowl.

He grabbed her throat with his right hand and lifted her off the ground, causing her to choke a little. "Do you honestly think you can do much with your captain dead? I should strike you down right here, save me the trouble of killing you later."

"We don't think so!" Agatha shouted and Akainu found himself surrounded by the Artis Pirates, the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates.

"We'll do whatever it takes to protect Revelation's name!" Miku said. "The last thing she would wish for was for us to move on!"

"And you will, once you're dead." Akainu sneered and his other fist turned into hot, boiling magma. Lillianne gasped in the marine's hold.

"LET GO OF HER!" Luffy shouted angrily and punched Akainu in the face, grabbing Lillianne from him. "You will do no such thing to harm my nakama!"

Akainu scowled as his body began to turn to magma.

And then everyone heard a loud heartbeat and a pulsing feeling. Lillianne shuddered when she felt the pulsing and her face grew incredibly pale as she glanced over at her captain's body. She saw steam coming off the body and then a giant gust of wind hit all of them.

Akainu had to cover his eyes in order not to get hit by flying debris. He looked ahead and his eyes widened.

Revelation stood up, her deep purple hair whipping around her face. He watched in complete horror as the giant, gaping hole in her chest began to shrink in size, pulling nerves and flesh back together. When the hole was gone, next was her left arm. It came back and she flexed her fingers, her tattoo on the same spot as it always had been.

All her wounds healed rapidly, steam coming off of them. Her right eye opened, the entire left side of her face still heavily covered by her hair.

He saw the pure evil and murderous intent in her gaze, which made him sweat.

Then, she disappeared.

Akainu quickly looked around, but heard a whoosh as she appeared behind him. He quickly whirled around, but she smacked him across the face with the back of her hand and he went flying through the air and landed harshly 300 feet away.

He groaned, feeling blood drip down his chin. "Damnit..." he snarled and propped himself up on his elbows. "_What is she?_"

She began walking towards him, a normal walk. He snarled and clenched his fist, transforming it into magma. "Dai Funka!" he shouted and propelled the fist towards her.

But to his complete and utter surprise, she placed her palm out and stopped his attack with just her palm. His eyes widened yet again as her Devil Fruit power began to nullify his own away.

"That's right! The Dark-Dark Fruit can nullify other Devil Fruits!" Iris exclaimed.

Revelation grabbed Akainu's right arm with her other hand and without much effort, ripped his whole arm right off. The marine screamed out in pain as his whole right arm was torn off and he staggered backwards. Revelation approached him and he backed away from her, clearly afraid.

How could he be afraid of someone so inferior to him?! She died! He watched her die! How could she survive that?!

"Are you afraid?" she spoke, her voice cold, hard and of pure evil. She saw the fear in his eyes as she approached him. "You should be."

He snarled, getting some of his confidence back. "You little bitch!" he turned his other hand into magma, but she leaped up and grabbed his face with her hand and slammed him down onto the ground. _I can't do much with this! She's too strong! _

"You're a fool," she whispered. "A great, big, fool."

With that, she slammed her foot down on the right side of his body, crushing his ribs. He let loose a howl of pain and agony. "Now...you _die_." and with that, she grabbed his throat and with no effort, crushed his throat. Akainu immediately stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. Revelation stood and saw everyone staring at her.

With looks of horror.


End file.
